The present invention relates to improvements in excavating and loading systems which form an excavation of sufficient width to allow the following portion of the systems to move therethrough.
In large excavating and loading apparatus, for example, of the type capable of loading 4,000 cu. yds. of earth per hour, it has heretofore been known to utilize a system which forms a trench in the ground of sufficient width to allow the system to move through the trench behind the excavating portion of the system. However, although various examples of such excavating and loading systems have been designed previously, the need persists for considerable improvement in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle, an excavating wheel assembly supported at the front of the vehicle, and means for oscillating the excavating wheel assembly from side-to-side to form an excavation of sufficient width to accommodate the following portion of the vehicle. A conveyor is provided to move material from the excavating wheel assembly to a delivery position at the rear of the vehicle.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle which comprises a main frame which is supported by a pair of driven wheels. A subframe has a second pair of wheels mounted thereon and an engine is supported on the subframe. The main frame and subframe are connected together for relative vertical movement so that the subframe can be raised and lowered with respect to the main frame. An excavating wheel assembly is rotatably supported on the subframe at the front of the vehicle. A conveyor is positioned behind the excavating wheel assembly for receiving material from the excavating wheel assembly and transporting the material rearward and upward. The excavating wheel assembly is mounted on a yoke which is pivotally connected to the subframe to pivot about a vertically-extending axis. A pair of double-acting hydraulic cylinders are connected between the yoke and the subframe. The cylinders, when actuated, can oscillate the excavating wheel assembly back and forth across the front of the vehicle. Movement of the excavating wheel assembly subscribes an arc wider than the widest portion of the following portion of the vehicle whereby the vehicle can move through the trench formed by the excavating wheel assembly. The yoke has arcuate surfaces for contacting the walls of the trench to stabilize the excavating wheel assembly. A blade and bearing plate are connected to the lower portion of the yoke for stabilizing excavating wheel means. A variable length double acting hydraulic cylinder is provided for adjusting the position of the bearing plate and the yoke. The excavating wheel assembly includes a plurality of digging buckets each including a wall which is supported for pivotal movement between a material receiving position and a material dumping position. Structure is provided for rotating the excavating wheel assembly and for operation of the movable wall of the bucket to first receive material and to subsequently dump the material onto the conveyor. An auxiliary conveyor with inner and outer portions can be provided on the rear of the vehicle for receiving material from the main conveyor and transporting material to the rear of the vehicle.